Reborn with Boobs
by TheTwoMind
Summary: I'm a dude! A dude i say! Why do i have breasts then? I've been reborn as a girl. Ok then... This'll be... Fun...
1. Boobs are not for dudes

**AN: Hey guys! So um… Is this one of those times where everyone leaves me? Why? I'm lonely… Please come back… Umm… Until you come back I'll just keep writing... Oh! And while I am a guy I do sometimes have girly thoughts! So if this story gets very girly don't go assuming I'm a woman! I am male! I just have a delicate feminine side as well.**

You would think that being crushed under a building would sent you to the afterlife's infirmary or something before being sent to wherever wouldn't you? Well not me! I got reborn, and in a world that is famous! Woo… Yay… All that jazz, I wasn't reborn in Sailor Moon, Lucky star, Lord of the Rings, Star wars… No. I was reborn, in Harry Potter. Cue Jazz hands and Voldemort shouting Avada kedavra at said jazz hands. And guess who I was reborn as! Maybe, a random character? Ron? Drakey? Tom!? No. I was reborn… As the twin sister, to Draco Malfoy. And I'm male… Yes, this means I am technically uh… What's the word again? Transgender? I don't remember… But I'm technically that… So then! This is going to be… Fun?

Oh my god… End my life! Or my brothers would be preferred! We're freaking five and he's already an arrogant little shit! He already knows how to swagger as well, WHY CAN HE SWAGGER ALREY?! I'd call it youthful playing but… Lucius, or Dad, is fucking encouraging it! Why is he encouraging it!?

It's part of the reason I prefer to spend time with Mum since she had a brain in her skull. I think it helps we're both girls, even if I'm a 19 year old guy in a five year old girls body, that's counting the years adding onto the age my new body is of course, wait does this mean I'm… Nevermind! Plus I look more like a Black than a Malfoy, with the dark hair, but my eyes are different, see I have heterochromia, the complete kind since there's different types, and my eye colours are weird, my left one is a brilliant green, which everyone says is like Lily Potters, it's a bit of a sore spot actually, and my right eye is hot pink, yes I said Hot Pink, no I don't know why… And I don't want to know.

"Sit up and pay attention!"

I yelped as a stinging hex hit me in the stomach, glaring at mum annoyed.

"Pay attention Virgo, you're going to be head of house Black one day, even when you marry!" She told me annoyed.

I had my doubts though, there would be no way in any universe that Sirius would let a Malfoy be in charge of his Family or have his fortune, not when Harry would be able to get it. Not that I cared of course, I didn't want it and if I had it my way I'd get Sirius out of Prison… But I don't know how to do that. Oh well!

And yes, my name is Virgo, like the Celestial Spirit from Fairy Tail, I was a nerd before I was reborn ok?

I shook my head slightly and focused on the lesson before mum could sting me again.

"I haaaaaaaaaaaaaaate these! They're so boring!" I whined kicking my feet on the table I was sat on.

I was seven now and, as custom in the wizarding world apparently, my parents had thrown us a party to celebrate blah blah blah magic blah blah blah tuned it out to sort my hair out. Of course since we were Purebloods, the party was mostly full of politicians or 'imperiused' Death Eaters, *Cough* Bribes *Cough* or both… Meaning I was very, very, very bored and had nobody to talk to. And over the seven years of being a girl I had… Adapted, my past life more of a memory or a story than something that really happened… And it turned out, when that happens, and I get bored as a little girl… I get very annoying… There was Draco to talk to but he was basically bending over backwards for attention as the Malfoy Heir, I was avoiding him like the plague, or makeup. Yeah I was approached by a couple of suck ups and some creeps that creeped me out, like the guy that was clearly a child rapist, as in he tried to rape me… Needless to say I kicked him in the sack and got him away from me, fast, but other than that I was alone…

"I agree completely." Said a voice from behind me, impressive since I was on a table in a corner, I turned my head and found myself looking at a girl about my age, with olive skin, black hair, sharp features and a shapely figure that I was a little jealous of, I mean we're seven and she looks like that!? It's not fair! "You're Virgo Malfoy, right?" The girl asked as I tried to get over my jealousy, "I'm Blaise Zabini, a pleasure." Huh… Looks like there were some changes to the Potterverse story, other than my inclusion that is, like Blaise being a girl here… It raised the question, what else was different…

"That's correct." I said as politely as possible. "It's nice to meet you Zabini. So, what can I do for you?" I asked with a hidden grin under a mask of a polite young girl.

"You looked as bored as me, so I thought I'd join you." She explained.

I nodded and she sat on the table next to me as we sat in silence, watching the party unfold.

It turned out meeting Blaise was the only good thing in the stupid party. Through her I met some of the other neutral families, who were actually smart! While lights said they were for muggles they looked at them like one would look a pet, or a curiosity… Greys were actually willing to look at muggles and see they didn't use horses to get around, sure they weren't the best but they would learn!

I also gained some new friends so I didn't have to spend time with Draco and his boyfriends, I mean, friends… They were Blaise, obvs, Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass and… Take a deep breathe here Undertale fans, Chara Dreemurr. Sure Chara was spelt Kyara and was female but still… Her parents were even Goat animagi… What really freaked me out though was that they looked… Well…

Daphne was already quite the looker, with an angular face that suited her stern attitude, long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes with rather thick eyebrows. She was extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted, even at the young age of seven. In other words, give her a school, a katana and a uniform made of life fibers and you'd have a dead ringer for Satsuki Kiryuin.

Not helping matters was the fact that Astoria had mid-length black hair, blue eyes and tended to wear a red collared shirt with a white skirt and white shoes. She was fierce, stubborn and refused point blank to give up, no matter what. Give her a red highlight in her fringe and a scissor blade and you'd have Ryuko.

Fortunately, Tracy wasn't anything like a character from Kill la Kill, thank god. Instead, she had short, blond hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She was a very relaxed, upbeat and cheerful person and had a complete lack of ladylike manners that often served to drive Daphne around the twist.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Kyara was the same as the Genocide run Chara. She was sadistic at times, violent, and really fun to mess around with whenever she plotted something!

I don't think I've ever been gladder for a birthday to come than this life's 11th. Oh don't get me wrong, growing up in a Wizarding household was extremely interesting, but it also meant that I had to spend time with Draco, who was getting worse. While him mimicking dad was tolerable when we were younger, we were now at an age where you'd think he'd be able to think for himself. But, as I had expected, he was still spewing Pureblood bullshit philosophy and even had the nerve to accuse me of being a 'blood traitor' because I enjoyed spending time in the local Muggle town, they had really nice dresses ok?! That had been a fun argument as I completely demolished every argument he made with precision. These days he settled for snide comments and being a prick.

Fortunately, the arrival of our Hogwarts letters and subsequent shopping trip meant that I could get away from the little turd for a few hours and I jumped at the chance, suggesting that we should split up to get the trip done quicker. Of course, the first stop was to Gringotts to collect money for the trip. As dad spoke to the Goblin teller, I couldn't help but notice that many of the Goblins kept shooting me odd looks.

After retrieving the money we needed, and being suitably creeped the hell out by all the Goblins staring at me, we headed to our first stop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Naturally, Draco insisted on going first and, since Madam Malkin's assistant was busy with another first year, I was made to wait while Dad and Mum went off to collect our books and other supplies, trusting us to meet them at Ollivander's once we were done. Fortunately, the assistant was done with her customer soon after we arrived, so I wasn't waiting long. While I was being fitted, Madam Malkin finished with Draco and, with his usual brand of dickishness, he immediately left me, not that I really cared overmuch.

It did get me thinking though. While my memory of my previous life had faded somewhat, I did still remember most of the important events of the books, including that Harry met Draco for the first time here. Made me wonder where Harry was…

As I thought that, the door opened and a small girl walked in, looking around with nervous, green eyed. That, combined with her jet black hair that was worn in twin tails, set of warning bells in my head.

"Hogwarts dear?" Asked Malkin.

The girl nodded and was directed to the fitting station next to me where Malkin began to pin the long robe to length. I eyed the girl I suspected to be the Potter of this world for a moment, before deciding to break the ice.

"Hello."

The girl jumped slightly and looked at me wearily from under her bangs, setting off a few more warning bells.

"I'm Virgo Malfoy," I said, "Are you starting at Hogwarts this year to?"

The girl nodded minutely, but didn't say anything. Oh dear, this didn't look good.

"Well then, I hope that we can be friends," I said with a grin.

The girl looked surprised, before she gave a hesitant nod and a tiny smile.

"Alright luv, that's you done," said the assistant as she stood up and took the pinned robes off me.

I hopped down from the stool and moved to the counter to retrieve my purchases. As I passed her, the girl stopped me with a tug on my sleeve.

"Holly," was all she said.

Her voice was quiet and held a musical quality to it.

"That's a pretty name," I said, smiling at her, "It suits you."

Holly blushed and ducked her head.

"I'll see you at school Holly," I said, waving over my shoulder as I left.

Yes I had technically flirted with her, but hey! I was an 11 year old girl technically, so nobody could pin anything on me! And my ah… Attractions had carried over so I preferred girls in this life, so what?

As soon as I was out of the shop, my smile slipped from my face to be replaced with a scowl. While I was far from qualified, anyone with eyes could see that Hollys home life was anything but pleasant, from the way she flinched slightly when Malkin touched her, to how painfully shy she was. While I wasn't 100% sure that she was the Potter yet, that didn't matter. No matter what, I'd make sure I did everything I could to get Holly somewhere safe and out of her shell. I took a breath and headed in the direction of Ollivander's, brushing past the familiar form of Hagrid as I went. I paused and watched as he stopped outside of Madam Malkin's with two ice creams and was soon joined by Holly, who looked even tinier next to the massive half giant. Yep, she was the Potter all right. Time to step up my interference. But first, Wands and pets.

My first stop was Ollivander's, where I met Mum and was informed that Dad and Draco had already bought Draco's wand and were now looking at Brooms. From the look in her eyes, I could tell that Mum shared my sentiments over our inconsiderate family members.

We entered the wand shop, which was absolutely tiny, although that may have been the effect of the looming shelves stuffed with wand boxes. Mum took a seat on the spindly seat in the room as I stepped up to the counter, peering around for the Wandmaker.

"Good afternoon," said a misty voice right in my ear.

I jumped and instinctively lashed out with my fist, only for it to be caught in an impressively strong grip.

"Most impressive Miss Malfoy," said Ollivander, "It's not often a pure blood reacts so quickly."

"Yeah, I'm not what you'd call normal," I said as my heartbeat slowed back to normal.

"Indeed…" murmured Ollivander, eyeing me through his big, misty eyes, before turning his attention to Mum.

"Yes yes, we know the drill," said Mum, cutting the old wandmaker off before he could list of her wands components, "Could we please get this over with? We are in a bit of a hurry."

"Of course madam," said Ollivander, not looking offended, ""Well, now Miss. Malfoy, Let me see."

He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket.

"Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm ambidextrous, but my left hand is dominant," I said, holding out the indicated arm, I had been a right hander in my last life but in this one I was a lefty, it had made me a bit ambidextrous as a result.

"Ah, I see," mused Ollivander as he stepped forwards and began to measure me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, which I freaked out a little when it went so close to my skirt, and round my head. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance," he said, "We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

I noticed that the tape, which was measuring between my nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss. Malfoy, try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

I took the wand and gave it a wave.

CRACK!

I blinked and looked at the piece of wood to see that it was now split straight down the middle.

"Oh my, that is most unusual," said Ollivander, taking the broken wand from me and examining the split.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that your magic is far too dense to use with a Wand, Miss Malfoy," said Ollivander.

I blinked.

"To dense?"

"Yes, it's rare, but you occasionally find Magicals who possess an unusually dense magical core," said Ollivander as he returned the damaged wand to its box and waved his own, sending the boxes flying back to their places, "In such cases, the individual finds themselves unable to use a wand without damaging them."

"What does that mean for my daughter?" Asked Mum, standing up, "Will she still be able to attend school?"

"Of course," said Ollivander, "In such cases, the individual simply needs a different type of focus. One moment."

He vanished into the back of his shop.

"Suddenly I'm very glad that Draco decided to go off on his own," I said, "Can you imagine what he'd say if he was here?"

Mum scowled and nodded.

"Unfortunately yes," she said, "Honestly, where did I go wrong with that boy? He's about as Slytherin as a Weasley!"

I decided not to mention that it was probably all Dads doing as he spoiled Draco rotten. Fortunately, at that moment, Ollivander reappeared, carrying a box, which he set on the counter and opened to reveal a number of objects which made my eyes bulge for a moment. There was a knife, glowing red, Kyara would probably have that since our magic was always a bit jammed in places, a paintbrush, a staff, and the Scissor blades! The Silence Glaive, what was all of this doing here?! But there was one that caught my attention, a simple looking ring, with a cute little heart on it in red, the picture resting on an almost clear gem, a slight bronze tint going through it telling me it wasn't…

"Hey what's with the ring?" I asked curiously, my adorable face, and I'm not being egotistical, everyone says it's adorable, even Draco sometimes, showing the curiosity on my face.

"Ah this! That is a focus ring, think of it as a wand in ring form, usually you wouldn't be able to use it but… I have this odd feeling that it will work for you." He said, as I picked it up and put it on my right ring finger, where I had formerly wore a ring before dying. As it went on my finger I felt a warmth rush through my body, like the ring was built for me. "We have a match!" He exclaimed. "Now, I do believe that if you twist the gem on top of the ring something will happen!" He told me as I did so, turning it until it stopped and a blue light shot out into the air, creating a small earing that went into my ear.

"Weird… It feels… Right." I mused, feeling the now unfamiliar piece of metal in my earlobe.


	2. Eh at least i'm cute

**AN: Hi guys! Guess what! I've got a friend put in this story! It'll be pretty obvious who it is though.**

After saying goodbye to our parents, Drakey and I boarded the express and immediately parted ways, Draco going with his 'friends' *Cough* Asskissers* Cough*. I on the other hand went my merry way to find an empty compartment where I could wait for my friends to get to me. While I waited I pulled out a book on focus rings Ollivander had given so I could know everything about the ring I was wearing on my hand.

Apparently it was far more than a simple magical focus like a wand, instead it had a powerful AI built into it with enough computing power to put the theoretical Quantum Computers of my previous timeline to shame. Exactly how that was possible the book didn't say, or how to activate it, but I guess the logical answer was simply magic. In addition to acting as a focus, the ring could also automatically create powerful barriers that went well beyond even the strongest shield spells, even able to block the Unforgivables, although doing that was hugely draining… I had no clue how it all fit into an almost clear gem but it was still awesome! There was a small problem though, it didn't mention anything about the earing that was resting in my earlobe, and it seemed like spells that needed complete control couldn't be done, my magic was naturally clogged, meaning that when I used it the magic would just sort of spit out, and the focus ring was able to make it a stream like it should be but it couldn't fix my control problems… So that meant no being a super ultra-god that shoots lasers and controls time for me… I may have been spending a lot of time with Kyara and her brother… But it did prove my theory that the Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath is just an OC!

I was so interested in my book I didn't hear the doors open, or my friends enter and sit down… I did notice when Kyara shouted in my ear, sending my flying forwards and off of my seat for a moment. "Sorry… I was just reading and well, it's kinda interesting." I said, rubbing my ear in embarrassment, and pain.

"It looked like it," Daphne said, "What is it though?" She asked.

"It's about this ring here!" I told them with a grin.

"Why are you wearing a ring anyway? I thought you need a wand." Blaise said curiously, her face scrunching up as she frowned.

"It's called a focu-u-us ring." Kyara said, her voice freezing as she coughed, she had a problem with her voice that made her repeat parts of words randomly. "It's l-l-like a wand but on your hand."

"Wow! That's cool!" Tracy said, leaning forwards to look at it closely.

"Apparently this thing has an AI in it but I don't know how to turn it on."

"More importantly, when did you get your ear pierced?" Daphne asked, pointing out the earring.

"It came from the ring, no clue what it does." I said with a shrug, as I did so, the small creature I had found in my room poked its head out of my pocket to look around.

"Aww so cute! Here little guy!" Tracy squealed as she spotted the little thing.

As she reached for it Kyara slapped her hand quickly. "Don't touch it!" She said quickly.

"Why not?"

"It's a Nemean Lion. I think this one's female…?" Kyara said carefully.

"Cool! I'm gonna call her Eva!" I said grinning inside, I had no clue that in this world, Temmies existed!

"Why?!" Kyara shouted upset.

"'Cause she's now my pet." I said as Eva jumped out of my robes and trotted towards the door, batting it open with her head and revealing Holly on the other side of it, looking even more nervous than the last time I had seen her. The baby Nemean Lioness looked up at Holly for a moment, before rubbing against her legs, purring happily.

"Huh… Eva doesn't seem to like many people. So that's kinda surprising." I said, remembering how she had bitten Draco's finger clean off for a whole five seconds, before we figured she was following me.

I stood up and picked up Eva, before guiding Holly into the compartment and sitting her down, plonking Eva in her lap where she curled up, purring happily as Holly hesitantly began to rub her ears.

"Guys, this is Holly," I said, "I met her in Diagon Alley. Holly, this is Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Kyara Dreemurr and you've already met Eva."

"Hello," said Holly quietly, eyeing the three Purebloods through her fringe.

The action also served to give us a clear look at her forehead, which, as expected, was marked with the familiar, lightning bolt scar. While some might have immediately acting like tits and scare the shy girl, my friend's only reaction to spotting the scar was a slight intake of breath, before they ignored it. Again, the Neutral families used their heads more often than the Lights and Darks, preferring to step back and take everything in before acting. It would take a real idiot not to see that the last thing this shy girl needed was to be treated like some kind of hero.

A little while the door opened and someone poked his head in. It was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, fairly tall I suppose. I didn't recognise him very well but then again I didn't talk to people often, mostly I just messed with my hair or read books.

"Hello. You don't mind if I sit in here do you?" He asked calmly, seeming really Slytherin.

"Sure!" I said, ignoring my Friend's splutters of shock and Kyara's teeny tiny blush on her face.

He nodded silently, sitting next to Kyara, taking up the last seat in the compartment.

"So what's your name?" I asked curiously, kicking my legs slightly, kicking Tracy's legs hard.

"Virgo…" Tracy growled annoyed.

"Heh… Sorry Trace." I said embarrassed, stopping the kicking.

"John Lovegood." He said passively.

"Are you related to Luna Lovegood by any chance?" Daphne asked him.

"She's my younger sister." He said, his facing never changing… So he was also someone new in this world… Weird!

"Cool!" I said with a grin. "I'm Virgo Malfoy! Nice to meetcha!" I said as he stared at me. "I'm trying to be friendly here!" I grumbled annoyed, getting a slightly wary look from him.

About half an hour later the door burst open again to reveal the red-headed form of Ronald Weasley. Now, while I did really like Ron in my previous life, the fact Harry was a girl here didn't meant I wasn't willing to give him a chance. Well, unless…

"Oh, wrong compartment," said Ron with a sneer, "There's no way Holly Potter would be sitting with a bunch of slimy snakes like you."

He did that. The moron shut the door, leaving four angry Purebloods, a passive John and a highly exasperated me.

"What a moron," I said, "I pity the fools who have to share a dorm with him."

"Speaking of, what houses do you guys want to get into?" Asked Tracey.

"Ravenclaw," I responded immediately, "I know I won't fit into Hufflepuff, Gryffindor's right out, even if it's just because I don't want to put up with my brothers ranting and there's no way I'm sharing a common room with Drakeypoo for the next seven years." I said, using another nickname I made up on the spot.

That triggered a discussion between Kyara, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise over houses and which would be best to be in. I just sat back and pulled out a cat toy that I used to play with Eva. Holly seemed content to just sit and watch the discussion, still petting Eva. The lion cub looked like she was in heaven as she batted at the catnip filled toy in front of her while Holly rubbed her belly. John just kept staring at me.

Things continued in this vein until lunchtime rolled around and we were interrupted by the snack trolley. After we pooled our funds and buying enough sweets to feed Ron in the average bashing story for 10 minutes, which while I liked them I didn't like that Ron always got bashed, he's one of the most loyal in the stories, the others resumed their conversation while Holly curiously studied the wizarding sweets, particularly the Cauldron Cakes. Noticing her interest, I grabbed one of the cakes and offered it to her.

"Here, it won't bite," I said.

Holly looked hesitant, before taking the small cake and, with another nervous look at me, took a tiny bite. She froze, her eyes widening slightly, before the cake vanished in a flash and she was licking the chocolate residue of her hands.

"So adorable." I muttered before I could stop myself.

Holly blushed brightly and ducked her head, but not before shooting the pile of cauldron cakes on the seat a look of longing. I suppressed the urge to give the girl a hug, instead pushing the stack of cakes towards her. Her eyes lit up and she shot me a grateful and surprised look, before going to work on the chocolaty treats.

"Not a word," I said, pointing at Tracey and Blaise, who were grinning at the exchange.

"I have no idea what you mean," said Blaise, going back to the book he was reading.

Tracey on the other hand had no such qualms.

"Daww, that's so cute!" She said, "Our Virgo's got a crush!"

I immediately went red and hid my face behind a book as the others burst out laughing, including Kyara. I shot her a betrayed look, which she responded to with a grin. I glanced at Holly, but she was too distracted with her cakes to notice the exchange. However, that didn't change the fact that she looked absolutely adorable as she bit into the cakes, her eyes closed and little blushes of pleasure on her cheeks. If this was an Anime, I had no doubt that she'd be a chibi with floppy dog ears and a big, fluffy tail. It didn't really help that the ribbons she wore in her hair did actually look a bit like ears and seemed to be twitching in response to her emotions. My fingers twitched slightly, wanting to just wrap myself around her.

Fortunately, a distraction arrived before I could succumb to the desire to squeal and hug Holly.

The distraction in question was a knock at the door, which opened to reveal a nervous looking Neville Longbottom and a bossy looking Hermione Granger.

"Can we help you?" I asked, doing my best to keep the relief out of my voice.

"Has anyone seen a toad, Neville here's lost one," said Hermione.

I winced at the tone in her voice, a faint hint of condescendence and bossiness, or as I liked to call it, the-stick-up-the-ass-disease. Oh dear, I really hope I can do something about that before it gets her in trouble.

"Sorry, we haven't," said Tracey.

"Hang on," I said as they turned to go, "Let me try something."

I held my ring up.

"What's your toad's name?" I asked, ignoring the curious look Hermione was giving my ring.

"Um, Trevor," said Neville.

"Accio Trevor the Toad," I said, waving my hand towards the door.

There was a startled croak and a large, fat toad shot into the compartment and into my hand. I handed the slimy critter over to Neville with a grimace. I hated toads, they were so slimy, and gross, and not adorable at all unless it's a baby.

"What spell was that?" Asked Hermione once Neville was done thanking me, "I didn't see it in any of our course books."

"That's because the summoning charm isn't taught till the fourth year," said Daphne, "It requires decent amount of focus to pull off and most 11 year olds aren't capable of it."

I shrugged and let my arm flop, letting it rest like it should be by my side.

"Really?" Asked Hermione, looking intrigued, "But I thought First years couldn't cast upper year spells. I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

I sighed deeply as my companions shot looks at one another, a little taken aback by the speed of Hermione's speech.

"Some spells require too much magic for First Years to pull off, which is why they're not taught until later" I said, "The Summoning Charm is not one of them. As for our names, this is Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Kyara Dreemurr, John Lovegood and Holly."

My pureblood friends nodded as I pointed at each, maintaining the 'proper Pureblood image' before the scion of the Longbottom family. Holly meanwhile was eyeing the newcomers wearily as seemed to be normal for her. John just sat there creeping me out.

"And I'm Virgo Malfoy."

The reaction was immediate as Neville paled and Hermione scowled. I sighed as I took in their expressions.

"Let me guess, you've already met my idiot twin? Well you don't need to worry, I'm nothing like Dray Dray."

Neville relaxed slightly, but Hermione still looked weary.

"But I read that the Malfoys are a Dark family," she said.

Daphne, Tracey and Blaise all winced at that and sat back to watch the fireworks. My face immediately went completely blank.

"I suggest you leave Miss Granger," I said, my voice perfectly level, but very clearly pissed the F off…

I _hated_ being tarred with the 'Dark' brush just because of my last name. While I highly doubted I'd ever be considered 'Light', I was very much Grey thank you very much! Hermione looked surprised at my sudden change of mood, but I was too busy suppressing the urge to blast her with my strongest Reducto to notice.

"But…"

"I agree with Virgo, Granger, you should leave," said Daphne.

"Yeah, she really doesn't like being marked as Dark because of her family name," said Tracey, eyeing my clenched fists, "The last idiot who did that ended up with a broken jaw."

"And other parts we shouldn't really talk about here." Kyara added, remembering the drunken light sided wizard that had tried to kidnap and rape me, needless to say Kyara was impressed, as violent as she was.

That got Hermione moving and she vanished with Neville in tow. I took a deep breath and tried to get my temper under control before I put my fist through the window or something. An odd effect of having dense magic was that it also affected the body, making muscles and bones denser and thus, stronger. While not superhuman, my strength was definitely higher than the average 11 year old boy. I was distracted from my anger when a small hand, impressive because I have tiny hands, touched mine and I looked up to find myself looking into a pair of large, green eyes. Holly and I stared into one another's eyes for a moment, before I nodded and relaxed, my anger ebbing as quickly as it had risen. Despite not saying a word, Holly had still managed to convey a sense of understanding. Of course she did, she'd know all about being associated with a label assigned by others. I smiled at Holly, before looking down at Eva as she hopped into my lap and curled up, providing another source of comfort.

I also pointedly ignored the looks I was getting from the others, and by that I mean my _normal_ friends, not John's creepy one or Kyara's big goofy grin that she had.

The next annoyance didn't come until the sun set and the lamps turned on, shortly after we all changed into our school robes and was, as expected, my idiot brother and his sycophants.

"Ah, here you are Virgo," he said, "I've been looking for you all trip."

" _Yeah right,"_ was the thought going through all our heads.

"I was hoping that you'd come and join me in my compartment," continued Draco, "It is, after all, only proper for us to sit together."

"Sorry Drakey, but I'm sitting with my friends," I said, indicating to my companions.

This also served to draw Draco's attention to Holly, and John but he was ignored.

"Oh, and who's this?" Asked Draco, barging into the compartment as if he owned the place, "What's your name girl?"

Holly shrank back behind me in response to Draco's harsh tone and how he was looming over her.

"Well? Answer me?"

I grabbed Draco's arm and shoved him away from Holly, placing myself between them.

"Enough, Dray Dray," I snapped, "Can't you see you're scaring her?"

Draco looked like he was going to argue, but the sight of Daphne, Blaise and Tracey fingering their wands, Kyara holding the knife I had seen at Ollivander's and Eva stood at my feet, hackles raised and teeth and claws bared made him think twice. He turned on his heel and marched out of the compartment, pausing at the door.

"You should be careful, sister," he said, "Raising your hand against your future head of house like that."

I raised my eyebrow at the threat.

"Dray, I am the heir to the Black Lordship," I said.

Draco scowled at that little reminder. Due to the laws of the Magical World, the oldest child always inherited the father's name, meaning that Draco would one day be Lord Malfoy, while the rest of the children inherited any other Lordships from the mother's side. Since there was, officially, no Lord Black at the moment, that meant that, should Sirius snuff it without a will, the Black Lordship would automatically default to me. And that particular Law was one of Merlin's Laws, the cornerstone laws of the Magical World that could not be changed by anyone other than Merlin's heir.

Draco stormed out of the compartment, leaving me to sit back down. I turned to Holly, intending to ask if she was OK, only to be confronted with a look of awe and gratitude that was actually a little intimidating.

"Nicely handled Vi," said Blaise, using the nickname I had tried for so long to get to be used.

Just then, a voice echoed through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

We all began to pack everything up, including the few sweets that hadn't been eaten. Eva would have been put back into her cat crate, that we bought just in case, but she point blank refused to leave Holly, which was understandable since the girl now looked really scared. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, doing my best to ignore the slight flinch. She seemed to draw some strength from my touch however and shot a small smile at me. Sooooo cute! As it happened I noticed Kyara look at John for a moment before her pink, rosy circle cheeks flushed to a deep red, yes she blushes in circles and it's adorable.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped, heralding a crush of people in the halls as everyone pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. We stayed in our compartment until the crush died down slightly before following. The air outside was cold, making me glad I'd payed a bit extra for robes with warming charms built in. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students from one end of the platform, followed by a deep and heavily accented voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Holly?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads, causing Holly to shrink back behind me slightly. Hagrid didn't seem to notice however and continued to call for the first years.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

We followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path, slipping and stumbling over exposed roots and in wet mud. Nobody, talking, being too focused on trying to keep their balance.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. I took in the sight of Hogwarts laid out before me, mentally noting that the real thing was about 100 times more awesome than how it appeared in the films.

' _Well, let's get this party started._ '

 **AN: Hi! New chapter up for you guys! Can you guess who I'm going to be shipping other than the main pairing? You get a pat on the head if you can.**


	3. Kyara's got a crush! Kyara's got a crush

**AN: Hey guys! My friend, who I put in this story, really likes the stories! So I'm gonna try and update as much as I can with my dumb mind! Let's get this started! Oh! And uh… WizardingWhovian got it right! The pairing is Kyara and John! Emiliano733 suggested Virgo and John. No… Virgo and Holly is the main pairing, the second one is John and Kyara. You get a pat on the head WizardingWhovian! Emiliano733 you get a stare from john.**

After sailing across the lake, something that had Holly and Eva clinging to me a little too tightly, Kyara trying and somewhat succeeding to do the same to John, Hagrid lead us up a long flight of stone steps to where Professor McGonagall was waiting for us.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid, indicating to us with a huge wave of a hand.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here," said the Transfiguration Teacher, before turning to us, ""Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, on my, admittedly somewhat unnerving eyes, Kyara's hair, which look like it had been in a fire and burnt to death, and on Ron's smudged nose, before turning and vanishing into the Great Hall, leaving us to talk amongst ourselves. The inevitable topic was what exactly the Sorting Ceremony entailed, with theories ranging from tests to wrestling a troll. That comment drew a loud choked cough from me, the last one was something that Kyara would love to be honest, she was so violent!

"What's so funny, Malfoy?" Snapped Ron, the person who made the suggestion.

"Sorry, it's just that I think your brothers might have been having you on," I said, ignoring the Malfoy comment, he was light after all so it was understandable. "A troll could easily squish just about anyone in this school into paste with a single strike, with the possible exception of Hagrid. Oh, and I doubt it will be a test either since we haven't actually learnt anything yet."

That was for Hermione's benefit, who looked like she was about to start hyperventilating.

"Oh yeah, well then, if you're so smart, what do you think it is?" Snapped Ron, trying to glare holes into me, very clearly only half-heartedly.

"Hmm, probably a simple test where you have to wear an enchanted item that reads your personality to determine where you'd best fit," I said, "Maybe a hat or something. Hopefully adorable." I added with a grin.

Ron rolled his eyes, giving a small nod to me before glancing around.

"Yeah I guess." he said, before glancing around once more.

He'd been looking around constantly since we arrived and I could probably guess what, or to be more accurate, who, he was looking for.

"Looking for someone Weasel?" Asked Dray with his snobbish face.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Snapped Ron, "I'm going to find the Girl-Who-Lived!" He growled, his face looking angry but very clearly faked.

Holly shrank a behind me a little at that and I sighed. It looks like it's going to be an odd world... Fortunately, a distraction arrived in the form of about twenty ghosts that had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at us as they continued their argument.

"Forgive and forget, I say," said one that looked like a fat little monk, "We ought to give him a second chance..."

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost, wearing something I couldn't remember the names off, had suddenly noticed us staring at them with expressions ranging from fear to interest. However, before anyone could answer, one of the ghosts spotted me and gave a little gasp.

"Oh my," she said as she drifted closer, "Aren't you an interesting one...Hmm, yes, very interesting indeed."

I blinked.

"Excuse me madam but, what's interesting?" I asked, "I'm just a normal 1st year. With an awesome fashion sense."

"A normal first year with unusually dense magic, and an awesome fashion sense." said the ghost, "It's been years, decades even, since someone like you has come to the school. If you get into Ravenclaw, I'd love to examine your Focus Ring."

"So long as you don't mind sharing some stories of your time here, I'd be happy to," I said with a smile.

"Deal," said the ghost, before drifting after her fellows as they left.

"What was that all about?" Asked Hermione.

"None of your business," I said shortly, still a little sore with the girl, I knew it was unfair but I was a salty little bugger.

Hermione looked a little put out, but before she could respond McGonagall returned.

"We're ready for you now," she said.

I grinned as we got ready to enter the hall, watching Kyara crack her neck and draw her thumb across her neck at me, we had a teeny rivalry, since Asriel could never decide who was better… It was more of a joke then anything.

She finally guided us through the doors and into the Great Hall which, I have to admit, took my breath away, despite the fact I knew what to expect. As with the first view of Hogwarts, there was just something about the magnificent room that simply could not be replicated by movies.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting, tables laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting in front of the four massive hourglasses that served to count the house points, I made a mental vow to break them since they were SO SHINY! Professor McGonagall led us straight up towards the head of the hall, in full view of everyone else, hundreds of faces staring at us, shining like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. I glanced down at Holly, who seemed to have glued herself to my side under the gazes of so many people, hugging Eva to her chest like a lifeline, adorably!

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we reached the head of the room where the Sorting Hat sat on the four-legged stool, looking just as frayed and dirty as I was expecting. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands, though I have none,

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song and bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again.

"Told you," I muttered, earning myself a mock glare from Ron.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. There was a moment's pause, before...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaw's stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. The Sorting continued in this vein, with Kyara appearing to go to Ravenclaw, Daphne and Tracy ending up in Slytherin and Hermione going to Gryffindor, as expected, drawing a groan from Ron, before he went back to searching, somewhat desperately, for Holly. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR." Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to,

"MacDougal, Morag."

Drakey butt swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" I could faintly see the hat giggling for some reason.

Then it was my turn. I stepped up to the stool, ignoring everyone else as the hat covered my eyes.

" _Oh my word, this is an interesting mind,"_ said the Hats voice.

' _Tell anyone and I set you on fire,'_ I thought back.

" _Oh don't worry Miss...Malfoy I suppose since that's who you are now, I am bound to keep any secrets I find in a student's mind. Hmm, this is fascinating and rather horrifying stuff. I assume you intend to do what you can to avert some of these disasters?"_

' _I do. I mean some of the crap that happens just sucks!'_

" _Hmm, in that case, I would say that Gryffindor would be a good place for you…"_

' _HELL NO! I quite like my life thank you very much!'_

" _Quite, it would be a poor choice, as would Hufflepuff. That leaves only Slytherin and Ravenclaw and, judging from what I've seen here, putting you with… Drakey Poo… Will likely lead to disaster. So, my choice is…_ " As it trailed off I could swear I heard it chuckle

"RAVENCLAW! **"**

I took of the hat and moved to the Raven's table amid polite applause, sitting where there was a bit of space so there would be room for Holly if she followed me which, judging from how she'd been acting around me, was very likely. The Sorting continued with no surprises, until…

"Potter, Holly."

Immediately whispers broke out as everyone strained to get a look at the GWL. Said girl looked ready to bolt at all the attention, like a scared puppy, before her eyes met mine. She seemed to steel herself, before summoning her courage and stepping forwards. Her incredibly small stature made the large Sorting hat look truly comical, and also adorable, but no one laughed as they waited with bated breath for its decision. It didn't take long.

"RAVENCLAW! **"**

A stunned silence filled the room for a moment as Holly removed the hat and scurried over to me, before the applause started, with me and my friends, naturally. From there it spread until she got the proper welcome she deserved. I gave the small girl a one armed hug as she sat down next to me and smiled down at her, which she hesitantly returned.

I tuned out the next few students as I scanned the head table, checking the teachers of my mental list and making a mental note to keep an eye on Quirrelmort and Snape. That said, when my eyes landed on Snape, I was surprised to see that he was looking at Holly, not with loathing, but with confusion. Actually, that wasn't all that surprising. After all, there was no way in hell that anyone, not even Snape, could look at Holly and think that she was in any way arrogant. From Snape, I looked to Dumbledore and saw that he too was looking our way. However, as soon as I met his eyes I knew I'd have my work cut out for me keeping Holly safe. I could practically see the gears turning in his mind as he tried to plan for this new variable. However, I mentally stopped myself before I could label the old man as a threat. Like with Ron, until Dumbledore did something wrong, I'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

I was distracted from my thoughts of Dumbledore a moment later when the Hat suddenly burst out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, Gryffindor? You think you can get into the House of the Brave and Reckless!?" Said the Hat between peals of laughter, "Oh dear creators, that's the best laugh I've had in years!"

Ron, who was the person under it of course, went the same shade of red as Kyara's eyes. The Hat, who had just started to calm down, immediately burst out laughing again.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, Merlin's beard, that's an even funny notion!" Said the Hat, "Sorry kid, but that spots already been taken and you don't have a chance. Oh, let's get this over with before I split! RAVENCLAW!"

Ron grumbled under his breath as he got up and sat at the Ravenclaw's table.

With the Sorting now over, Dumbledore stood, beaming at us, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see us all here.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat down and the plates filled with food of all sorts. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs, unfortunately there was no pie, my favourite food in the universes.

I immediately started helping myself, passing a few small chunks to Eva where she was under the table. Holly seemed a bit hesitant at first, but was soon eating happily, clearly enjoying the meal.

I largely kept out of the conversations going on around me, until the conversation turned to families and everyone looked at me.

"What?"

"No comments to make Malfoy?" Sneered Terry Boot.

"No. Umm… Should I?" I asked, very clearly lost in the conversation.

"Everyone knows how vocal Malfoys are about blood purity," said Boot, not losing his sneer.

I sighed and put down my cutlery.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. I am nothing like either Dad or Dray Dray. The amount of shits I give about a person's blood status is precisely none. I don't care if you're Pureblood, Half-blood, Muggleborn or even creature blooded, I'll treat you the same as you treat me. And if anyone assumes to know what I feel about something because of my family name, I will ignore you, and if you keep doing it then I will pull out a frying pan and hit someone with it. Ask Kyara if you don't believe me."

Everyone in hearing range stared at me in surprise. I ignored them and went back to feeding Eva. Eventually, the conversations started back up again as people got over the idea of a tolerant Malfoy. Eventually, the conversation came back around to me.

"That's an unusual cat Virgo," said the older student sitting across from me who introduced herself as Penelope Clearwater, fifth year Prefect.

"That's because she's not a cat," I said, scratching Eva behind the ear as she chewed on a hunk of lamb, "She's a Nemean Lion cub. She also happens to be my Familiar, so she's perfectly safe unless someone threatens me or Holly. Then you may get your face clawed off."

"Why Holly as well?" Asked another upper year, "Normally Familiars are only protective of their master."

"Not a clue," I said, "But she seems to have taken a shine to her."

"My parent's might know, I'll ask them tonight." Kyara said quietly as always, watching John from his place further up on the table.

After that, the conversation turned away from me again as the desserts were demolished. Finally, after everyone was stuffed to bursting, the desserts disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. The instantly hall fell silent.

"Ahem. Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." He announced.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I sighed as muttering started up around the hall. I could tell just by looking that at least 10 different people at the Gryffindor table would find their way to the Third Floor before the week was over. With Dumbledore's speech over, we all prepared to move out, with us First Year Ravenclaw's following Penelope and the male Prefect, Robert Hilliard to the entrance of the common room. After explaining how the riddle worked, they let us in and explained where the boys and girls dorms were, there were more girls then had been expected so we were split up into two dorms.

"Now, I'm sure your all tired, so get off to bed," said Penelope, "Professor Flitwick, our Head of House, will be holding a House meeting tomorrow before breakfast, so make sure you get up on time. Good night everyone."

Everyone started trooping upstairs, eager to find their pillows. I went to follow my dorm mates, but before I could, someone tugged on my sleeve. I looked at Holly, who looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Holly shook her head.

"Don't want to be alone," she said.

"Hey, don't worry," I said, "I'll see you tomorrow." I told her, wondering why we'd had to be separated.

Holly shook her head again and I sighed. She wasn't going to let this go. I glanced down at Eva, who had been following at my heels the whole way up. The little lioness looked at me for a moment, before nodding and padding over to Holly.

"I can't go with you, but Eva can," I said, "Is that alright?"

Holly hesitated, before nodding and letting go of my sleeve.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, I promise," I said, gently rubbing her head.

Holly looked up at me, searching my eyes for any hint of a lie, before slowly nodding. And heading up to the girls dorm with Eva at her heels. I let out a sigh and suppressed the urge to go kill the Dursleys, who I had no doubt were responsible for Hollys state, before heading upstairs to bed…

As I rested in my bed I turned my head to look at Kyara who was writing letters to her family.

"Virgo… What do you think of John?" Kyara asked me curiously.

"Eh… He's cute I guess. But he's not my type." I shrugged, it was fairly well known that I preferred females so I had no problem with talking about my preferences wherever I wanted. "Why?" I asked, watching the circles glow red, as in glow in the dark glowing. "Oh my gosh you have a crush on him!" I squealed as the circles glowed even more.

"S-Shut up…" Kyara groaned, shoving her face into her pillow.

"Don't worry Ky-Ky! I'll help ya!" I told her, as I used her nickname. Since she was Chara with a different spelling we used both Character, as a jokey one, and Ky-Ky, as a serious one.

"Thanks…?" She mumbled as I closed my eyes, falling into the realm of sleep…


	4. My rival says im a slut

**AN: I was asked why Holly isn't in the Ravenclaw's girl's dorm. She is. But there were more female claws then they'd prepared for, so the dorm wasn't big enough for all of them, which means the girls were split into two groups. I thought it was clear but… Eh.**

The next morning dawned bright and early with Penelope hammering on the door to the First year girls Dorm the second, as I will always call it.

"Wake up kids, it's time for Flitwick's welcome speech!" She shouted as we all tumbled out of bed.

I grumbled about damned early birds as I pushed myself to my feet and stumbled into the bathroom. Five minutes later, I was heading downstairs where I was immediately hit by a small ballistic missile. I looked down and was unsurprised by the sight of Holly clinging to me. I chuckled and rubbed her head.

"And good morning to you Holly," I said with a grin on my face, noticing out of the corner of my eye Kyara dragging herself down the stairs with her face on the carpet.

Holly let go of me and took a step back, blushing slightly.

"Ah, it's always a delight to see new friendships start," said Flitwick in his squeaky voice.

The diminutive teacher was stood on a podium so he was at head height with us.

"Miss Malfoy, it has been brought to my attention that you have a Dense Core, correct?" He asked.

I nodded, playing with the ring distractedly. "That's right sir."

"I see, I shall inform the rest of your teachers," Said Flitwick, "I assume that you are aware of the problems you may experience until you get accustomed to your magic?"

I nodded. A side effect of having a dense core was having problems the exact opposite of most new Magicals. Most 11 year olds when they first start learning have problems with underpowering their spells. Those with a Dense Core tended to overpower their spells, which could be quite dangerous, I would know, I've watched enough anime to know that overpowering techniques would cause a big f*ing explosion or work but be super strong.

"Excellent, I trust that you will be careful?"

I nodded again.

"Yes sir."

Flitwick nodded.

"Excellent."

He turned back to the room at large as the rest of the house began to trickle in.

"Is everyone here?" Asked Flitwick as the last few stragglers jogged down the stairs, "Excellent. Now, as you were informed last night, our Common Room doesn't have a password, instead you have to answer a riddle. If you can't answer, you will need to wait for someone else to come along. It is meant to keep our minds sharp, so don't be caught off guard. Now, as I'm sure you noticed on your way up, the castle is prone to changing, however, I do have some enchanted maps that will help you find your way around if you wish. They aren't perfect I'm afraid, but it's better than nothing. Now, onto something a little more serious. I strongly suggest that all First Years drop by to see Madam Pomphrey, especially the Muggleborn's. You will need to get boosters for any vaccinations you require, understand?"

The first years all nodded, except for John who just sorta shrugged like he always does.

"Excellent. I hold meetings with individual students once a month in my office, the schedule for which is on the notice board, but if you have any problems, my door is always open to you. With that, the only things left for me to do is hand you your timetable and wish you a good year at Hogwarts, thank you."

He stepped down from the podium as the Prefects stepped forwards with a sheaf of papers each that turned out to be our timetables and we were let go for breakfast, luckily I was informed before I used it as toilet paper…

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the midget with the Purplish hair."

"You mean that little girl?"

"Did you see her face?"

"Did you see her scar?"

So what if I was short?! I just hadn't hit my growth spurt yet! And my hair was close enough to black to be called black even if it wasn't…

I scowled at the whispers, messing with my ring, extremely tempted to use it and try out some of its built in spells on the idiots. Fortunately, it didn't seem that Holly noticed. The girl seemed to be much happier today for some reason, although why I'm not exactly sure. Still, it was nice to see her smiling, so I put the idiots out of my mind and decided to just enjoy my first day at Hogwarts.

The maps provided by Flitwick quickly proved to be worth their weight in gold as they allowed us to get to class in a reasonable amount of time and without getting lost, something which the other Houses unfortunately lacked. I made a point of obtaining a few maps for Daphne, Tracey and Blaise after they complained about getting lost to me, earning me a few points from Flitwick in the process for being a good friend. The classes were pretty much as I expected honestly, so I won't bother describing them, like, the only differences were the ones that had to exist, like Holly and Blaise being chicks, and me, Kyara and John existing. The only real difference was in the first Transfiguration lesson of the term when McGonagall set us to transfiguring matches. My first attempt proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that having a Dense Core was going to be a pain when I accidentally turned my whole desk into a giant needle instead of my matchstick, I had to refrain from making a dick joke. Fortunately, Flitwick had already informed McGonagall about my issue and so she just clicked her tongue, turned the desk back and suggested that I try meditation to get my magic under control.

After that particular class, which, along with Charms, was shared with the Snecks, Dray Dray tried to accost Holly and I, but a quick use of a hidden passage and a shifting staircase meant that we were on our way to our next lesson, leaving the twit in the dust on our way to our next lesson, that just so happened to be Potions with the Hufflepuff's.

The lesson started out exactly as expected, with Snape taking the register, before giving his spiel

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death… if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

His eyes swept the room, momentarily lingering on Holly and I, before moving on.

"Miss Bones," said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The red headed Hufflepuff jumped at the sudden question.

"Err, I think it's the Draught of Living Death?" she said.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Snapped Snape.

"The Draught of Living Death sir," said Susan.

"Correct," said Snape, "Miss Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Holly jumped slightly at being addressed directly.

"T-the stomach of a g-goat s-sir," she said looking terrified.

"Correct," said Snape, "And one more I think. Miss Malfoy, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Nothing sir, they are the same plant," I answered.

"Correct again," said Snape, looking pleased, "It seems that you are not all Dunderheads. Well, why aren't you writing this all down?"

There was a flurry of activity as those who hadn't been taking notes hurried to do so, before Snape, sorry, make that Professor Snape, began the lesson. And by that I mean actually taught us, not just put the recipe on the board and had us go from there. My respect my brother's Godfather shot up a few notches by the end of the lesson.

As an added bonus, as we didn't have Neville in our class, no cauldrons were melted and everyone got out of the lesson without being hurt, other than a few minor burns that came with working with hot materials and open fires. Oddly enough Ron was really good in this version of the world… Huh…

The next day, Holly received a letter from Hagrid via Hedwig, who she had still received from said half Giant inviting her tea and, after blasting me with the most adorable pair of puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen, managed to drag me along with her, I dragged Kyara, who in turn dragged John, as well as Daphne, Tracey and Blaise, who we ran into on our way out.

"She could be a deadly weapon with those eyes," muttered Blaise as we followed Holly down towards Hagrid's hut, "Although, I have to say, it's nice to see her so happy."

Happy was an understatement. I'm not entirely sure what was going on her Girls Dorm, but every day, Holly seemed more and more happy and just a bit more confident. Oh she was still shy and didn't volunteer anything in lessons, but she spoke more and was becoming more outgoing with our housemates and the 'Neutral Three' as Blaise, Daphne and Tracey were known, Kyara and John also had a bit of a title, they were the 'Melting water.' Mostly because John seemed to have two modes, Ice king and human. Kyara had it slightly different, she had what we called her 'Murder Mode' and her normal mode, so melting water, a bit in-between.

It didn't take long to reach Hagrid's hut and Holly knocked on the door. Almost immediately, a frantic scrabbling could be heard from inside, along with several booming barks. Holly paled and practically teleported behind me, peeking out as Hagrid's voice rang out.

"Back, Fang, back!"

The door opened, revealing Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let us in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound, which Holy was eyeing wearily as she kept me between her and it. It was probably a good thing that Eva was off somewhere since the lion cub was growing up quickly and was now about the size of Fang and was likely about ten times more dangerous. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"What the f*ck are they doing here?" Demanded a very familiar voice from the table.

"I could ask you the same thing Fisher," said Daphne coolly.

Jay Fisher… My arch nemesis, or at least my rival… We had met when I was 6, as my possible betrothed, I ended up flirting with his mother for about five minutes before they left angrily. See at the time I had kept the fact I was into chicks a secret from Dad and Drakey, Mum knew but couldn't do anything about it… Needless to say I learned first-hand the pain of a crucio fuelled by rage… Ow.

"Shut it you Slimy snake!" Snapped Fisher, "I don't have to tell you anything! Why don't you go back to kissing that slut's ass?!"

SMACK!

Jay recoiled, a red handprint on his cheek as the rest of us stared in shock. While the idiot getting slapped wasn't that surprising, it wasn't Daphne that had done it. It was Holly.

"I think you should leave Jay," said Hagrid, looking disappointed.

"But…"

"Now."

I stared at Hagrid as Ron stormed out, not sure what to make of Hagrid's response.

"I'm sorry about that Daphne," said the Half Giant after we had all introduced ourselves and he invited us all to sit down.

"I'll admit I'm a little surprised," I said as Hagrid bustled around, making tea, "No offence, but I was expecting to take Jay's side." It was a bit surprising for people that I called him Jay and not Fisher, but we had a connection, as in I kicked him in the dick whenever we met, so I figured it was fine.

Hagrid chuckled as he placed a gigantic mug in front of each of us.

"None taken Virgo," he said, "I understand why you'd think that, but the truth is I prefer to get to know people as individuals, not base my opinion on house or family name. It was your mother who taught me that Holly."

Holly looked up at the big man in surprise.

"Plus, I knew Daphne and Tracey's parents when they were at school. They were good people, still are, not really sure about Kyara really since her parents didn't really do much that I can think of, but still."

The two girls nodded and smiled at Hagrid, Kyara nodding with her patented "Murder Grin" as she liked to call it.

"I see, well, I'm sorry for my assumption," I said.

"Ah, think nothing of it," said Hagrid with a smile.

Unfortunately, open mind aside, Hagrid's cooking was the same as it was depicted in the books, which I quite liked because I had eaten things like it before I'd died, but he did have some interesting stories about all our parents and Tracey who loved animals, was having a good time fussing over Fang, who was happily drooling on her lap. I also noticed the Prophet cutting on the Gringotts break in, but I didn't mention it as to avoid ruining the jovial atmosphere as Hagrid was telling a story of a prank Tracey and Daphne's mums had played on Dad, Kyara pointing out facts that her own Mum had told her and John just kinda watching with a teeny tiny smirk and a few glances at Kyara.

The next day, Holly and I went to the Hospital Wing as Flitwick has suggested for a check-up. After giving me a quick scan and a few booster potions, Poppy declared me perfectly healthy and sent me on my way after giving me back my shirt, and the bandage I wore over my gut to hide a really ugly bruise that I had gotten in the womb or something, since it had been there when I was born. Apparently Diagnostic spells worked better if they didn't have to get through clothing, who knew?

Anyway, I stepped back out of the curtained off area Madam Pomphrey was using to give the check-ups as Holly was called in. I was about to start reading one of the chapters we had been assigned for homework, when Madam Pomphrey gave a startled gasp. Without thinking, I leaped to my feet and darted around the curtains, only to freeze at what I saw. Holly was sat on the bed with her back to the entrance, her shirt off. She was still wearing a vest, but that didn't do much to hide the mass of scars that covered her back, one of which was still fresh… Looks like the scars stayed for ages… It made my blood boil.

"Merlin's beard," whispered Madam Pomphrey, her eyes wide, "Who did this?"

"I can guess," I hissed, my eyes narrowing, "Her family."

"Is that true Miss Potter?" Asked Pomphrey, apparently too shaken to scold me.

Holly glanced back at me, before looking away and nodding with shame in her eyes, it was like she thought her family were right about her… But what did they say? What did they do?

"I see," said Madam Pomphrey, looking angry, "Well, I shall be taking this to Professor Dumbledore once we are done here. Rest assured Miss Potter, I will make sure that you will not be going back to those... _people_ again. Miss Malfoy, do you mind stepping back outside?"

I nodded and went to leave.

"Wait…"

I paused and looked back. Holly was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Don't go."

I glanced at Madam Pomphrey, who sighed and nodded.

"Alright, if Miss Potter doesn't mind, you can stay."

I nodded and sat next to Holly on the bed as Madam Pomphrey finished her examination. By the end of the scans, the Nurse looked ready to kill someone, which I had half a mind to do myself, but instead disappeared for a few moments, returning with a tub of cream.

"Here, this should help with the scarring," she said, "I'm afraid they're too old for me to heal them completely, but this should help reduce them. Apply it every night before bed and let it dry."

"Thank you," said Holly, taking the tub.

"No trouble at all Miss Potter," said Madam Pomphrey, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and talk to the Headmaster."

She marched out of the Hospital Wing. I was tempted to get her to call the DMLE instead, but since Dumbledore hadn't done anything too bad yet, I decided to leave it be. Besides, Holly was looking at me like she expected me to run away.

"What's that look for?" I asked.

Holly flinched.

"W-well, I thought…"

She trailed off and looked away.

"What, you thought that because your home life is... fucking shitty I guess, I wouldn't be your friend anymore?" I asked, "Do you really think so badly of me?"

I put a hand on her chin and tilted her head up so I could meet her eyes, she looked so adorable when I looked her in the eyes with my two coloured ones.

"You're my friend Holly," I said, "I'd even go so far as to say you're my best friend. It'll take more than a few scars to change that."

Holly looked up at me for a second, before she suddenly lunged forwards and hugged me. I hugged her back, rubbing her back as she started crying into my chest, and my breasts. WHAT?! I'M A HORMONAL 11 YEAR OLD THAT USED TO BE A HORMONAL 14 YEAR OLD BEFORE I DIED OK!?

"Thank you Virgo," she said, "You're my best friend too."

 **AN: Hi guys! So we have a new character! I had to ask my friend, the one that helped with John, for a name 'cause I couldn't pick one! And ah… Anything else…? No I don't think so… Oh yeah! I'm gonna give John a nickname! The same as my friend's actually! So I'm going to try and set up a poll for what you think it's going to be! You don't get to pick, I just want to know what you think.**


	5. KAMEHAMEHA!

**AN: Hi guys! So… Nobodies actually voted on the poll yet… So I can't reveal John's new nickname just yet.**

A few days later, a message appeared on the notice board informing us that the First Years flying lessons were coming up. Apparently, all four Houses would be having them together since the year was so small. The notice triggered a heck of a lot of boasting from just about everyone about their feats on broomsticks, with Drakey and Jay being the worst offenders until I called Draco out on his bullshit in front of the whole Great Hall, I know for a fact he's never seen a helicopter, other than the fact that I had been hit right in the noggin by one when I was visiting a museum and walked right into the stupid thing… That was the only time he saw one.

Unfortunately, Hermione was being a bit of a pain by spewing hints and tips to anyone who would listen. It got so bad that I had to cut in.

"Hermione, enough," I said, cutting through her lecture, "You're not helping anyone with all this."

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" She asked, shooting a glare at me.

She still seemed to be fixated on the idea that I was Dark and hated Muggleborn's because of what she'd read, despite numerous pieces of evidence to the contrary, like the fact that I had slapped one on the ass… Actually no that makes it sense that she would think that, but she was hot ok?! I couldn't reach anything else… I also don't think it helped that I had quickly proven that I was just as smart as her in lessons and had actually managed to get an Outstanding Plus on a piece of Homework where she had got an O. The Extra marks had come from me making a point to discuss and analyse the question and what was written in the text books, also making many jokes to help it stay interesting, rather than just answering it with information quoted from the text.

"Hermione, you can't learn to fly from a book," I said, "Just like you can't learn to ride a bike or play a sport. You need to actually do it. The tips can be helpful, but it's better to experience it yourself." I told her, trying my best not to make a sex joke, and visibly straining.

The bookworm glared at me, before flouncing away, her nose in the air.

"I don't know why you bother Virgo," said Blaise, "She's a lost cause."

"Oh, I don't think so," I said, "She just needs to learn that books don't hold all the answers." I knew that it would be difficult, but all I would have to do to change her mind would be Lockhart, or hopefully something else in this year.

"If you say so," said Blaise, before going back to the Slytherin table as the post arrived.

"I seriously think you h-h-h-have a problem Virgo, this is weirder than the time you and Rie tried to use magic to become you're OC's." Kyara said as she drank out of her goblet.

"Shut up Character." I said quickly, embarrassed by it. "We were just trying to find out, besides, your OC is weirder. Seriously… A demon that possesses everyone that it can?" I pointed out to her.

I glanced up as Erebus, Mum's huge, black eagle owl, landed next to me with a bulging package of sweets. I removed the package and gave the owl a piece of bacon and removed the package. After opening it and giving the box of cauldron cakes it contained to Holly, who seemed to have developed a minor addiction to the chocolate treats, I glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw Draco approaching. I sighed and stood.

"Excuse me for a sec," I said, before moving to intercept my idiotic, and formerly awesome character to change the personality of, twin, grabbing his wrist before he could snatch Neville's Remembrall.

Dray snatched his hand from my grip and spun around, glaring at me, which I responded to with a blank look.

"What's going on?" Asked McGonagall.

"Nothing professor, just a little fight between twinsies," I said, not taking my eyes of my brother.

Draco scoffed and marched away with his bookends.

"Thanks Malfoy," said Neville.

I looked at the shy Gryffindor in surprise, having not expected a thank you.

"Your welcome Longbottom," I said, "But ah, call me Virgo?"

Neville nodded.

"Then you can call me Neville."

I nodded, before an unwelcome voice reached my ears.

"What do you think you're doing here Slut?" shouted Jay around a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

"Stopping my brother from making a fool of himself again," I replied with a grimace.

"Yeah right," scoffed Fisher, "Why don't you go back to your own table?"

"Gladly," I said, before turning back to Neville, "Talk to you later Neville."

The Longbottom Heir nodded and I returned to the Ravenclaw table to find Holly licking her fingers clean of the chocolate residue from her cauldron cakes.

Yeah I should explain about the slut thing shouldn't I? I have a bad habit of flirting with any hot chick I find, other than family of course, I don't want any inbreeding, well any more inbreeding… Jay found out once when we were in the middle of an argument and I had gotten distracted by a hot chick, drooling a little. So he started to call me a slut, whore, any other sexual derogatory term you can think of…

At three-thirty that afternoon, Kyara checked for me, we joined the other Ravenclaw's and the Gryffindor's as they hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for our first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, perfect for flying. The Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's were already there, stood at the two lines of broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. I'd heard some of the upper years complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

We took our places as the teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, Gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk that I had to wonder if it was from her Animagus form or something.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

I glanced down at my broom, noting the huge crack that ran up it, making a mental note not to fly to high, lest it broke while in the air, again refraining from a vagina joke.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'" Said Hooch

"UP!" everyone shouted.

My broom instantly jumped into my hand...and promptly snapped in half. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! I WANNA FLYYYYY!

"Oh dear, not another one," sighed Hooch, "Still, at least it snapped now and not while you were in the air. Stand back for a moment Miss Malfoy, you can share with one of your classmates."

I did as I was told, leaning against the castle wall as the rest of the class tried to get their Brooms to respond. Hollys had already jumped into her hand, but was one of the few that did. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. I sighed and fiddled with my focus ring distractedly.

" **FLIGHT MODE, ACTIVATE."**

I jumped as the Focus Ring suddenly spoke, the heart symbol starting to glow white and the gem starting to glow black, before a pair white wings of energy appeared on my ankles and lifted me a few inches above the ground.

"Huh, OK, that's interesting," I said confused, the book had only mentioned a few things that could happen but I had no idea this was a thing that could happen.

I touched down before anyone could notice my short flight and looked back towards the class who were too occupied by the lesson to notice either my flight or the ring's speech powers.

Madam Hooch was showing them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end while walking up and down, correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my mark — three — two —"

Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle, twelve feet, twenty feet.

I narrowed my eyes, before looking at my ring quickly.

"I don't suppose you have anything that could help?" I asked.

Silence responded.

"Fuck…" I cursed before seeing Kyara pull her knife out and create red strings that caught Neville as he started to fall. "Ok that's cool…" I muttered in awe.

Kyara stared at her knife in shock while John nodded like he had planned it all out.

Hooch grabbed Neville and took him to the Hospital wing for a calming draught, anyone would need it after that happened…

Draco's laughter drew everyone's attention to him.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Some of the other Slytherin's joined in. There seemed to be an interesting divide in the House of the Snake between those who were real Slytherin's, the Neutral's, and those who followed my brother, who seemed to mostly be the offspring of former Death Eaters.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinslu- I mean Parkinson… "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Dray, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"That's enough Draco," I said, stepping forwards, "Give it to me."

Everyone stopped talking to watch. Draco scowled.

"No Virgo, I think it would be better if I kept it," he said, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about… up a tree?"

"You're acting like a cunt," I said warningly, but was ignored as Draco leapt onto his broomstick and took off.

I sighed as he flew away until he was hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called.

"What a twat…" I muttered, "Accio Remembrall."

Draco yelped as the glass orb shot from his hand and flew into mine.

"Here."

I handed the Remembrall to Hermione.

"Give this to Neville the next time you see him."

Hermione looked surprised as I walked over to join Holly where she was standing with the rest of the Ravenclaw's.

The next few weeks until Halloween passed with little to nothing of interest happening. Well, that's not entirely true. After saving him from a broken wrist and Remembrall, Neville joined our little group of friends for our weekly sessions in the library. Every week, Kyara, John, Daphne, Blaise, Tracey, Holly and I would all get together with a few others from Ravenclaw in the Library to do our homework and study. With the addition of Neville to our little troop, also Hermione seemed to be coming around to the idea that I wasn't the same as my Brother, although she still seemed weary about me. She also appeared to be doing a lot of reading into Focus rings if the books I saw her with were any indication, but wasn't getting very far. Not that I was that surprised. Books on Focus rings were rare outside of the libraries of Wand makers and those who possessed them. It seemed to be annoying her. I sorta regretted telling her about the Ring a week ago… She'd finally cracked and asked about it.

Anyway, time continued its relentless march and before long it was time for Halloween and we woke to the smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors which, while delicious for the first couple of hours, soon became rather sickly. However, Professor Flitwick soon took my mind of it when he announced in Charms that he thought we were ready to start making objects fly, something I'd been very interested in learning since my last attempt had caused the feather I was using to lodge itself in the ceiling of the Common Room. Flitwick had banned me from practicing them until I had better control of my magic and he taught them in lessons after that incident.

Getting back on track, Professor Flitwick divided us up into pairs to practice, putting Holly and I together, while Daphne and Tracey were another, Kyara and John were together, letting me listen to her squeak, and Blaise was put with Draco, much to his displeasure. Jay was put with Hermione and Ron, as expected and I made a mental note to make sure she didn't end up in the Girls loo, well Ron was with them 'cause he would be alone otherwise.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual, "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too. Never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." To be honest I never really understood that, there isn't an F in the spell so… How would that work? Did they get it backwards or something?

It was rather difficult. I had much better control over my magic than the last time I tried this, but the tiny amount of magic the spell required meant that if I wasn't careful I could very well do some serious damage. Holly was having less trouble though and managed to make the feather lift up a few inches after a few tries, earning Ravenclaw ten points and a glare from Hermione, who was trying to tutor an ungrateful Jay.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Dean Thomas after class let out, "she's a nightmare, honestly. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Someone knocked into me as they hurried past and I was unsurprised it to see it was a crying Hermione. I was about to tell Holly to go after her and give Jay a piece of my mind, and maybe my hand if you know what I mean, but before I could, she had already stormed up to Jay and given him a solid smack across the face.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Asked Jay, now sporting a very nice hand print on his cheek.

Instead of answering, Holly was already running after Hermione. I was tempted to follow, but before I could, John grabbed my arm.

"Don't bother Virgo, she'll be fine," he said, "Besides, she'll need someone to take notes for her in the next lesson."

I nodded and followed my housemate to our next class, a bit impressed that he spoke for once. I needed to give him a nickname…

Holly and Hermione didn't show up for the next lesson, or for the rest of the afternoon and, by the time dinner rolled around I was getting worried.

"Oh don't worry Virgo," said Padma Patil, "Parvati saw them in the girl's bathroom on the second floor. Apparently they've spent the last few hours getting to know one another."

"Huh, sounds like we'll have a new friend by tomorrow," I mused, "Now why do I feel like I've forgotten something..?"

At that exact moment, the doors slammed open and Squirrel, I mean Quirrel, came sprinting into the room.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS, TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

He stopped halfway down the hall, panting for breath as everyone's heads swivelled to look at him.

"Thought you ought to know."

He fell forwards in a dead faint.

"Oh right, that," I said as everyone started screaming.

It took several rainbow firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he said once he had our attention, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Ah yes, another fuck up by Dumbledore! Cue Jazz Hands.

Everyone started doing as the Headmaster said. As we reached the second floor, I fell to the back of the Ravenclaw's and slipped off in the direction of the girl's bathroom, hoping to get there before the Troll, I had never actually been there before since I had the protagonist's power of not needing the bathroom ever. Unfortunately, it seems that I was too late as a truly foul stench reached my nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. I turned the corner, just in time to see the Troll stump past the end of the corridor and into the girl's bathroom. It was a horrible sight which, like many other things I'd experienced, was on a completely different level to how it appeared in the film or books. Maybe it was because I could smell the damn thing as well?

Anyway, I ran down the hall and reached the bathroom, just in time to hear a terrified scream. I kicked the door down and ran inside, pulling on the ring as I went. Inside I found Hermione and Holly cowering against the wall opposite, looking scared out of their wits as the troll advanced on them, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. Despite looking terrified, Holly had her wand out and looked ready to do her best to protect herself and Hermione. The troll raised its club, ready to crush the girls.

"Protego!" I shouted, as a familiar object appeared in front of the two as a shield that made the club bounce off of it. How the hell did the Burnt Pan turn into a Protego?!

The hulking brute grunted and raised its club to try again.

"OI!" I shouted, throwing a chunk of wood at the Troll, "Over here you big lug!"

The Troll turned to face me and let out a threatening growl, taking a few steps forwards, its club raised. I swallowed and took a ready stance, channelling my magic into my hands as I tried to use a very popular technique. "Kame… Hame…" I started to say, hearing Kyara and John enter the room and Kyara facepalm. "HAAAAA!" I yelled as a blast of blue energy shot out of my hands and through the Troll's chest, tearing a bloody hole through it and killing it, forcing it to the floor.

I grinned as the beam vanished. "Yeah, fuck you ya cunt!" I shouted in victory, before sighing to try and relax, walking over to where Holly and Hermione were staring at me in awe.

"Are you two alright?" I asked as the barrier version of the Burnt Pan around them faded.

"I-I think so," said Hermione.

I was about to turn to Holly, but before I could, she tackled me in a hug, knocking me on my ass.

"Ow."

"You stupid idiot!" Said Holly as she cried into my chest and breasts, "What were you thinking!?"

"Hey, don't worry about me," I said, rubbing her head, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Idiot," she muttered.

"Um, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?" Asked Hermione, looking uncomfortable.

"Depends on the question," I said.

"I've never seen spells like that," she said, "How did you do it?"

"She didn't, the Protego was a spell but I'm no-o-o-ot s-s-s-s-s-sure what happened with it, the blast was because Rie watches anime with her…" Kyara explained with a sigh.

"Hey! You know you want to go super saiyan!" I argued with a smirk.

"No, because I'm not a weirdo."

"You're the weirdo!" I shouted at her, as we started to argue over anime like always.

In the background, I noticed John smile a little at the sight of our argument.


End file.
